1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a silane or siloxane compound containing at least one cycloalkyl ring by catalytic hydrogenation of a corresponding derivative containing at least one aromatic or heteroaromatic ring.
2. Description of Related Art
The catalytic hydrogenation of tolyl-triethoxysilane having the formula II: ##STR1## has been described in the Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol. 84, May 20, 1962, pp. 1856-1868, the hydrogenation being carried out in the presence of a Raney nickel catalyst at temperatures ranging from 95.degree. to 105.degree. C. over 16 hours at a pressure of 1,000 p.s.i., resulting in a yield of 54%.
The foregoing process is not acceptable for industrial use because of the yield and productivity, as well as because of the high pressure necessary for carrying out the hydrogenation. The yield level is particularly poor using the operating conditions described in the above-mentioned publication in the case of hydrogenation of certain aryl alkoxy-silanes that would be highly useful from an industrial point of view. Moreover, it has been virtually impossible to avoid massive hydrogenolysis of the carbon-silicon bonds.